one_piece_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Training Guide
Training Guide With the recent Vanilla Isle: Beaten Earth event, training has been added to the game! This guide is here to explain the ins and outs of the new training system, so pay attention! The main draw of training is to increase your stats, and this can be done in many ways. Unlike in battle, you can train separate stats and become more specialized by training well. Training sessions can be don in the weekly training thread, you can do 3 training sessions (6 Workouts) per week in the weekly training thread. These training have no drawback, you gain stats for any activities done before or after the training. When training, an individual session consists of choosing two workouts. Types of Workouts There are currently six different types of workouts, and each has a guarantee of increasing two stats by one each. Lets go into each in detail. * Cardio~ Done by running, jumping and other types of low-intensity workouts, this type of workout aims to increase your Speed '''and '''Stamina. '''A good go to for physical fighters, this will undoubtedly aid you in long, quick paced battles. This will help you dodge faster, strike faster, and stay in battle longer. * Sparring~ By simply facing off in a mock battle with a friend or ally, this workout aims to buff up your '''Strength and Stamina. As another great go-to for up close fighters, you will certainly do more damage for longer after this kind of workout. * Meditation~ Not to be confused with sleeping, meditation is a great way to boost your own mental capability, giving you an increase to both Perception '''and '''Will. If speedy opponents are getting you down, you want to increase your haki (or unlock it), or become more passionate, this type of workout will certainly aid you. * Target Practice~ By attacking specific points, be it with gun, blade, or fist, in repetition, this method of workout works to give you higher proficiency in both Perception '''and '''Dexterity. This workout will help everyone, not just rangers! Choose this method if you need to hit speedy opponents, detect otherwise unseeable attacks, or work on your style of fighting, be it swordsmanship, sniping, or using a devil fruit * Heavy Lifting~ By pushing your body and mind to their limits by lifting the heaviest things you possibly can, this type of workout will hone your Strength '''and '''Will. If you need to overpower a foe, become more passionate, or hold more massive weights, try out this method of workout. * Melee Techniques~ Last but not least, we have Melee Techniques. By working on your existing abilities and thinking up new ones, you will certainly increase both your '''Dexterity '''and '''Speed. '''If you need to become more proficient at your method of attack, dodge faster, or be more quick on your feet, go for this method of workout. Benefits of Good Role Play Although you can just say you trained and get your two stats, If you roll play your training (either by yourself or with a partner) you have a chance of getting an extra bonus stat. If you look at it in terms of percentages, that means you can get up to a 50% bonus if you get the 'Very Interesting' multiplayer. Remember, if you don't do a good job at your roll play, you will not get the bonus, so remember to try your best! Category:Mechanics Category:Gameplay